Scrimmage on Geonosis
Jedi General Plo Koon sent the 201st to partake in the Second Battle of Geonosis, assist the 212th Attack Battalion and capture a CIS stronghold. Upon arriving, they were sent into battle against thousands of battle droids while the Republic's Forward Operating Base reported that a squad had gotten lost inside of a large sandstorm. The nine troopers were confirmed dead. The 201st proceeded to attack a Separatist fortification. Captain Jackle led two squads to destroy a CIS weapon emplacement. Three hours of moving and fighting took place before they reached the massive wall covered in guns, the weapon emplacement. Admiral Eric reported that a division was en-route to assist. The 212th took up positions behind a rock formation, but troopers CT-8372 and CT-2783 were gunned down. Cody requested support from the FOB, who said they were deploying bombers before communications were cut off by jammers placed inside the wall. Death Platoon planted explosives along the wall's base, puncturing one section of it as B1 battle droids with rocket launchers shot at the rocks hiding the 212th. Six additional troopers were killed as a division of CIS reinforcements were arriving. In the intense skirmish that followed, only Death Platoon and ten members of the 212th sent to take the wall had survived. Bombers engaged the wall, one was shot down and careened into the emplacement's power core, creating a hole. General Skywalker arrived with the 501st Legion to provide assistance as droids left the wall and went into battle formation. Cody roused the troopers' morale and they leaped from cover to engage the droids, as their ranks were bolstered by Torrent Company and Captain Rex. Five more troopers fell to blaster fire as Death Platoon went about setting more explosives. They destroyed the wall. Cody requested that FOB send a fully functioning team to clear out the ruins, but only heard explosions and the sounds of his dying brethren on the other side. Torrent Company and the other 501st soldiers had joined Death Platoon at a set of bunkers. While waiting inside a bunker, Commander Shadow noted to Admiral Eric that Sergeant "Quick" should be promoted to Lieutenant rank for his actions. The 212th successfully escaped the fighting and rappelled up the wall, hiding inside as a platoon of super battle droids and an Armored Assault Tank passed by. The AAT shot at the ruins to clear out a hole previously filled with deris, and the droids marched through. When they passed, Cody accessed his commlink and discovered that his comms were not in working order. When he asked if Jackle could send a message to the nearest FO, Jackle remarked that the enemy might be able to intercept un-encrypted messages. However, he could try calling a single individual, such as Commander Shadow, who responded. "Captain Jackle, 212th. The FOB at our rear has been destroyed. We're trapped. Requesting reinforcements." - Captain Jackle asking for assistance from Commander Shadow Shadow informed the admiral, who stated that he would send ships. Gunships arrived and the 212th rappelled into them, quickly evacuating and heading for Eric's fleet. When Cody was offered rest, he declined, explaining that General Kenobi needed him to take part in other operations on the planet. He parted ways with the 201st Company. Composition Republic 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion, 201st Company, Death Platoon. Confederacy An entire division of B1 battle droids. Numerous super battle droids. A B1 heavy weapons squad. An AAT. Numerous weapon emplacements on the wall. ----------------------------------- Involved Marshal Commander Cody Battalion Commander Shadow Company Captain Rex Legion, Torrent Company Captain Jackle Battalion Category:Battle Category:Scrimmage Category:Clone Wars Category:Second Geonosis Campaign Category:Second Battle of Geonosis Category:Geonosis Category:Scrimmage on Geonosis Category:501st Legion Category:Torrent Company Category:212th Attack Battalion